


7 Minutes In Heaven (Plus A Few Seconds)

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Contains Alcohol, F/M, blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I read your fanfic about Xephmadia during 7 minutes in heaven and I was wondering if you could do one about Lalna and Nanosounds"</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes In Heaven (Plus A Few Seconds)

Room swaying.

Hands on his shoulders, lips on his neck, teeth nibbling carefully on his pulse point.

Lalna lets out a pleased sigh when Nano’s soft, dark hair brushes against his cheek bone. The disorientating buzz of alcohol flowing through his veins causes every touch to burn his skin in the most delightful way possible.

Don’t stop, lean closer, press harder.

Lalna’s brain runs a mile a minute and yet he’s not thinking about his actions. He does what his body is screaming at him to do: get closer to Nano. He barely notices that his own mouth is moving without his permission, forming words against the black curtain that was Nano’s hair.

“Are you…thinking out loud?” Nano asks, her words warming the skin of his neck. She pulls back with a barely visible grin. “Wow, you must be really drunk.”

The giggle from the smaller woman pierces through the haze of the warm cupboard and dizzying atmosphere and finally brings Lalna back to his senses.

“You can’t say anything!” Lalna huffs as his hands move to grip Nano’s hips. The words clumsily tumble from his lips, so unlike the pleasing tones of Nano’s voice. “You didn’t exactly walk into this closet, more like stumbled.”

Nano giggles and lets her forehead fall onto his shoulder. “Okay, okay, we’re both drunk.” She looks up at Lalna with impossibly bright eyes and Lalna’s heart stutters. “But I’m…glad.”

“Glad?” Lalna isn’t sure if he was dizzy from the 5 shots of vodka he had or from the extremely close proximity. Nano grins up at him and his heart skips a beat or too.

Scratch that, it was definitely the close proximity.

His mind begs him to get closer, to press his lips hard against Nano’s and enjoy the sounds she would make.

Nano’s voice breaks through his thoughts once again like a knife. “I would have never played this game if I wasn’t,” she begins and Lalna can’t help but wonder how her speech was so clear when he had saw her down drinks like there was no tomorrow. “I’m glad it was you…” Her hands trail down as she speaks until they’re resting on his chest. “You’re really hot.”

Lalna interrupts her following giggles as he leans back in, eyes closed and hands tightening around her hips. He holds back a groan when Nano’s hands tangle themselves in his hair, pulling at the strands as Lalna pushes further into the kiss. He can feel her nails graze down to behind his ears and it’s almost too much.

“We only have 7 minutes,” Nano whispers against his lips before quickly nipping Lalna’s bottom lip.

“I don’t care.”

Fueled by the confidence only too much alcohol could bring, Lalna pulls Nano’s hips to be flush with his own. The move causes them both to lose what little balance they had and results in Nano’s body pressed between the wall and Lalna.

Lalna isn’t expecting the muffled moan from Nano and he definitely isn’t expecting her to grip his shoulders tighter and wrap her legs around his waist.

Not that he was going to complain.

His jacket falls to the ground as he feels Nano grin against his lips. Her long nails graze the sensitive skin of his collar bones that were now exposed as she pulls down the strap of his tank top. Lalna marvels at the softness of Nano’s skin as one of his hands travels to hold up her leg. He has to make a conscious effort not to say something that would embarrass him in the morning.

Nano shifts and their lips disconnect, much to the disappointment of Lalna. His hips stutter when her teeth rakes over his shoulder and leaves a hot, burning kiss.

“Oh god,” Lalna groans and pushes his hips into Nano’s own. “We can’t…time…”

Nano hums at the back of her throat and thrusts back against Lalna. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation as she continues to rock against him.

Hand on her thigh, lips on the shell of her ear, breath ghosting over her jaw.

Lalna chokes back a groan as Nano’s legs tenses and pulls him closer and harder against her. The hand that isn’t holding Nano shoots up to grab at her arse under her flowing skirt, cherishing the soft sounds that spilled from her lips as he squeezes. He relishes in the tight grip Nano has on his shoulders, as if he’s her one and only lifeline.

Don’t stop, lean closer, press harder.

His mind is getting foggier by the minute, the heat and humidity almost suffocating him as he kisses every inch of Nano’s soft skin he could reach. Nano’s moans sound distant as he leaves small bruises and marks over her neck and shoulders, reminders for the night. He barely registers the fact that Nano is returning the favour.

A particularly hard bite causes Nano to throw her head back with a whine, arching her back and drawing Lalna’s attention to her front.

Touch, don’t stop, oh god.

Lalna’s kisses go lower and he makes a curious sound when he reaches the edge of Nano’s shirt. His hips slow as he pulls back, gripping the hem of her shirt with a questioning gaze.

She nods and the shirt was thrown to the ground.

“Lalna…” she gasps, “I-”

“So pretty,” he mutters under his shaking breath, cutting her off. How had he never thought of doing this before?

3 rapid knocks on the door cut off any following thoughts like a slap to the face.

“Time’s up!” Honeydew’s voice rings out as the door handle begins to move. Lalna mutters curses under his breath and throws his weight against the door as Nano grasps blindly for her shirt.

“You know you’re blocking the door, right?”Honeydew’s laugh booms through the small closet. “Move so I can open the door!”

Lalna clears his throat hurriedly, making sure Nano was once again clothed before throwing open the door.

“Sorry, Honeydew!” Lalna says with a breathless laugh as he leans against the door frame. “You know how it is with small spaces and a not so small body.”

Honeydew chuckles and moves out of the way, holding an arm out towards the living room where everyone else is sitting in a circle. “I’m going to ignore that you called me chubby. Just get your butt in here!”

Lalna takes in a deep breath and rushes to the spot he was sat at before the bottle had landed on him. He avoids eye contact with Xephos, sure that the other teen would know exactly what had happened in the closet. Lalna pretends to not notice Nano join the circle, disheveled and heavily blushing.

“Had fun, Lalna?” Comes Xephos’ voice from his side. Lalna can hear the smugness in his voice.

“Nothing happened!” Lalna says with a bright red face. “We just sat there and talked!”

Xephos hums and doesn’t speak until Nano spins the bottle and follows Honeydew to the closet.

“I believe you,” Xephos finally says. “Only…”

He breaks himself off with a poorly concealed laugh.

“Her shirt is on backwards.”

There’s just a beat of silence as Lalna processes the information.

“Fuck.”


End file.
